Thunderbirds Are Go Ficlets
by Chobrowny
Summary: Just some cute little Ficlets about my favorite boys in blue. (Will continue to update but marked complete because all the stories will be one-shots)
1. Night Chat

**This started as a text conversation between me and my sister - some events mentioned in this story are actually from other fanfics that I read and enjoyed which I will list here.**

Blind Truth: by gammadolphin

Thunderbirds Ficlets: by Lenle.G (Chapter 3)

* * *

11 pm on Tracy Island, Scott and Virgil are the only ones awake in the quiet night.

Virgil's watch vibrates making him start, the delicate line he was painting smearing across the canvas. Immediately worried for his brothers safety, Virgil opened the com channel. Scotts blue hologram lit the room.

"Hey have you seen Lemaire's latest interview? That guy really gets on my nerves."

Virgil breathed a sigh of relief, no one was in danger. "No Scott I haven't, I'll look at it now. By the way you ruined my painting for this."

Scott just scoffed impatient for Virgils opinion.

Virgil went and sat down at his desk and started scrolling through the millions of videos on Lemaire's page "I can't find it."

"It's literally the most recent video on his site." came the reply.

"Oh I found it, I was just being blind."

"Probably Virg. Just don't go actually blind on me, Like someone..."

"Ha I'll try not to. I don't think I hit my head that hard this time."

Forgetting his reason for calling, Scott started "When did you hit your head?"

"Nevermind it was ages ago" Virgil said, quickly trying to backtrack "What time are you talking about then?"

Shaking his head, Scott decided he was still going to follow up on this matter just not right now. "I was actually referring to the time you snuck up to Thunderbird Five for John, when you thought I didn't know."

"I did?" Virgil said feigning naivety.

"Yep don't play innocent. Johnny was having migraines and he went temporarily blind, you went up to comfort him. Scotty Sense always finds out." Scott tapped his nose.

"Oh yeah that time," Virgil rolled his eyes "I thought I had gotten past you. Well you know he called me and I'm guessing he didn't want full smother brother unleashed on him so I went up and helped."

"You cannot evade Scotty Sense," Scott scoffed.

"Yeah shouldn't've assumed that I could... or did John tell you what happened? Because I thought I did a pretty good job of being quiet. I do know my way around the squeaky floorboards that just happen to be right outside your room."

"John didn't tell me, but I'm not telling you how I did find out. And are you implying I deliberately put the squeaky floorboards outside my room?" Scott said in a fake offended tone "Besides everyone knows their way around the floorboards, I used to sneak past dad remember? Come to think of it it was probably dad who set them."

"I don't think we will ever know how your Scotty Sense works," Virgil stated "All we know is that it is plain annoying when we're trying to sneak away somewhere. You always find out somehow. I think we have all had our experiences with getting past the floorboards. For some of us it took a lot of practice to know what ones to stand on, and we found out the hard way what happens if we stand on the wrong one."

Laughing Scott replied "Was it dads lectures or mine that made you guys learn quickly where the squeaky floorboards are? And **_I_** don't find my Scotty Sense annoying thank you very much."

"It was probably the HOUR long lectures that gave us motivation to learn where they were. You might like Scotty Sense but Johnny Allie Gordo and I don't, It's just as bad as grandmas cooking."

"Ow harsh."

Virgil chuckled "By the way, please don't tell grandma that I said her cooking is bad, If anyone asks I love grandma's chicken wings."

"Virg I know to cover you over grandma's cooking, you don't need to tell me."

"Good we all know what happens when grandma catches us saying things like that, I don't want to have to clean the whole house again."

They fell silent for a time simply enjoying the close presence of each other.

"To be honest I think it is more of a brother sense than specifically mine," Scott said in earnest "You always know when we...even me, are unwell and Gordon knows exactly what to say to make us laugh. Johnny's the peacemaker and listener. Alan… Alan is still getting his but it won't be long. To be honest I am looking forward to seeing what our Alan can bring to the team. Don't tell him I said that though I have to play fearless leader."

"Hey Alan! guess what Scott said…" Virgil mocked "OK Mr 'Fearless leader' I won't say anything. So far I think Alans ability is to be able to fall asleep literally anywhere. You didn't mention Kayo."

Thinking Scott replied "Kayo is our silent sister…She's the only one who can get past me."

"Really! I need to ask her how she does it maybe she can teach me a few tricks, mind you I'm nowhere near as nimble as her. Or maybe you just have a soft spot for her aye Scott?"

"Pu-lease I do not have a thing for her," Scott said hiding his blush.

"Are you sure Scott? You get to Kayo pretty quickly if she's in trouble just like John got to O'Bannon when the meteor hit her space station."

"John's got something else entirely, called love. I admit I have a crush on Kayo. Though it is a bit awkward because she is like our sister."

"Fair enough Scott, but you and Kayo are cute together. In regards to John I'm surprised that you haven't checked O'Bannon out to make sure she's good for our brother."

"Who says I haven't?" Scott said grinning "She's checked out so far, but she does seem to be a bit reckless which means John has to save her. I am not so happy about that."

"I can't believe you Scott! You better not do that to me," Virgil exclaimed "Though it is good to know that she checks out, I hear she's been giving John a run for his money in their zero G handball games."

"You've got a girlfriend?!"

"I was meaning any future relationships Scott."

"Good! Made me worried I was losing my touch!"

Virgil laughed and glanced at the clock 1:58 "We best get some sleep Scott so we can do our best on any early morning missions."

Scott nodded "You are right. Night Virgil, I hope no missions come in…"

At that John came over the emergency channel "We have a situation"

"Spoke too soon," Virgil said to Scott as he jumped up and headed to the living area and his access elevator to Thunderbird 2.

Scott laughed "Thunderbird 1 launching now, see you in the sky brother."

* * *

**So there it is, I'd love any Feedback**


	2. First Kiss

**This is an unintentional prompt from a friend who was joking about my fanfiction reading "The eldest Thunderbird kissed the youngest"**

* * *

Alan woke with sunlight straight in his face from a gap in the parted curtains. Somehow he found himself in his bed with the blankets tucked tightly around him, despite the fact that he was sure he'd collapsed immediately upon entering his room after the rescue last night. That meant one thing, one of his brothers had been playing the role of mother. The floor was perfectly comfortable compared to some places he'd slept before, but his brothers seemed to think he was insane for sleeping there. They just didn't know how comfortable a floordrobe could be.

Dragging himself out of bed, Alan yawned. _Why did the satellite have to break at exactly midnight?_ He thought. _Surely Virgil won't mind if I have some of his coffee this morning… afternoon it was well past lunch_. Normally he avoided coffee, he just couldn't what see what Virgil saw in the stuff unless it had ten spoonfuls of sugar in it. Today however he seriously needed something to wake himself up.

Moving his sluggish body through the halls, Alan aimed straight for the place he knew his older brother hid the coffee. However as he walked past the aquanauts room he heard soft voices coming from inside, one that sounded suspiciously like Penelope. It was no big secret that the squid had a thing for the agent. Curious, Alan poked his head through the door.

Gordon was sitting at his desk with Penelope's holographic image perching gracefully on the desktop beside him, they were locked in an intimate conversation. The ever observant Penelope suddenly straightened, pulling away from Gordon and looking towards Alan. Gordon spun on his chair to see what the interruption was and at spotting the snoop he snapped "Get out of my room Alan!"

Flustered Alan backed into the hallway and closed the door. With no other brothers nearby he decided to ask John what was going on between Penelope and Gordon, His brother might rarely be on earth but he wouldn't be a very effective communications monitor if he didn't monitor… communications. So he tapped his watch to patch into Thunderbird 5.

"Heyyyyyyy John."

"What Alan?" Came the quick reply.

"What's happening between Gondon and Penelope?" Alan asked.

"Alan I'm a little busy right now," John said distractedly and Alan could hear someone else over the comm line.

"Is there someone else on Thunderbird 5 John?" Alan asked.

"What? Oh yeah, Ridley is here. Look I am busy right now Alan, Call me again later or if it's an emergency" John said severing the comm.

Huffy at being brushed off by his older brothers Alan made it to the kitchen and started making himself a coffee. His eyes drifted to the calendar hanging over the counter, Today was February 14th. Valentines day. Pieces clicked into place in Alans mind, his brothers sudden 'obsession' with their romantic interests now made sense. Though this revelation cleared things up it didn't make Alan feel any better, he was _alone_ on Valentines day.

* * *

Based on the fact that all the teen had done that day was sulk in the kitchen with coffee Scott sensed something was up with his youngest sibling. Going into detective mode, Scott interrogated his other brothers as to if they knew anything about what was wrong. Determining that Alan was feeling a bit alone, given the date, Scott formed a plan and headed for the kitchen.

Creeping up behind the blond, Scott quickly kissed his youngest brother on the cheek, as a symbol of brotherly affection.

Alan brought his hand up and wiped it off "Ew Scott! what was that for?"

Scott grinned and shrugged nonchalantly "So you can say that you were kissed this Valentines day."

"Yea and leave out the part where it was my brother."

"Well neither of us have dates so…"

"That's just because you're too scared to ask Kayo out."

Scott scoffed "If I'm scared then you are too, I see the way you make gooey eyes at her."

Gordon chose that moment to walk in "What's going on guys?"

"Scott kissed me," Alan complained.

Gordon flipped a look at Scott who was taking pleasure in the discomfort of the youngest.

"Aw your first kiss. How adorable. What was it like?" Gordon teased.

Alan just glared at him and remained silent.

"So what are your plans for tonight Gordon?" Scott asked taking the focus off their squirming younger brother.

"Just taking Penny out for dinner."

"Where you taking her?"

"We have a reservation at the Cod and Lobster at 6…."

Alan rolled his eyes and snuck away, uninterested in his brothers date plans and he was sure that he would hear all about it afterwards anyway.

The rest of the day was fairly uneventful for Alan. Virgil was off on a minor rescue, while Scott did end up taking Kayo out on one of their boats to watch the sunset and Gordon and John were also out on their dates. But lying in bed that night, Alan smiled. Though he did think it was gross, he could now officially say that he had been kissed…

As long as he left out the older brother part.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading, I'd appreciate any Feedback :-)**


	3. Brother Down

Virgil sat in bed, hesitating on making a necessary call.

"Scott…"

"Yeah Virg?"

"...I think you are going to take over my missions for awhile... I'm sick"

Scott's reply was swift and urgent "Virgil what's wrong! I'm coming to pick you up, I'll get you to a hospital in less than an hour!"

Virgil groaned and lay back against his pillow, he really didn't feel up to dealing with full smother brother right now "It's just the flu Scott. I think I picked it up from that kid we rescued last week, he was sniffling and coughing the whole time"

Over hologram Scott eyed him suspiciously.

"Look" Virgil said, panning the camera around his dimly lit bedroom "I'm in bed, with several bottles of water and Ibuprofen. I've told Brains, and Grandma is on standby with chicken soup. I just thought you should know that I'll be out of action for at least a week"

"It must be pretty bad if you are prescribing yourself bedrest and Grandma's chicken soup" Scott countered

Virgil shrugged, not wanting to admit just how much everything was aching, his head was throbbing and his throat was on fire. "I'll be back on my feet faster if I take it easy for a bit"

"Well at least you are responsible and know what your limits are" Scott said relenting.

Virgil smirked "That is why I am the medic. You try to hide any sickness or injury and just keep going. So much so that I literally have to ground you to stop you going anywhere when sick. "

"I just don't want anyone else to fly my bird." Scott said, trying to steer the conversation away from the many times he'd (attempted) to hide an illness from his perceptive brother. "I'll take over for you Virg, just don't get anyone else sick because I can't do everyone's jobs. Oh, and don't die on me. Just think we'd have to get Alan or Gordon to fly Thunderbird 2 if you die.

"I'm not dying Scott! I'll try not to infect anyone else, especially you, because I am not having Gordon or Alan fly my bird"

"So you'd be happy for them to fly Thunderbird 1 but not Thunderbird 2?"

"My bird has so many buttons and it wouldn't end well if they push the wrong one" Virgil explained.

"True. But my bird has 2 levers that virtually control the whole ship, the same levers do like 10 different things. It'd be impossible for them to fly my ship well"

"I suppose they would cause more damage in your bird due to the high speeds and all that, but they are far more likely to hurt themselves by falling off your access ramp than they are piloting your bird. I really should install some safety rails." Virgil mused.

Scotts voice took on a bit of a whine "I don't need safety rails Virg. And they aren't supposed to fly my bird, they might dent her"

"If they dented my bird…"

"...then you won't be the only one who is grounded?" Scott finished laughing

"If there is even a scratch of paint missing then the whole island will be grounded until I find the culprit and make them patch it up"

Scott tisked "You do that and you'll end up with your bird painted pink"

"Ha! Like when we painted Thunderbird 4 pink!"

"Exactly. Because of that, you better hope It's not Gordon you're enforcing to repair your bird"

"If he even tried to paint it pink, I would have to get my revenge. I am sure Alan would help me think of something" Virgil broke out in a cough.

"To be fair Virgil you won't be doing anything until you are feeling better. But the expectation of revenge would be enough I'm sure"

"Mmm" Virgil agreed, feeling the drugs he'd taken earlier begin to take effect.

Scott watched Virgils eyelids droop, taking that as a sign to wrap up the conversation "you get some sleep Virgil, I'll make sure Alan and Gordon take your bird out on every mission" Scott couldn't resist the last jibe.

But Virgil didn't hear the last part, already drifting into sleep, with the comfort of knowing his brothers would be there when he awoke.

* * *

**Anyone else noticed how Scott rarely pushes any buttons on his ship, and just uses his leavers for everything (especially if something goes wrong he just spam pulls his leavers like they'll do something)**


	4. Safety Rails

**This is a bit of a reference to the previous ficlet.**

* * *

Safety Rails. He never thought he needed them. It was certain younger brothers that were the uncoordinated ones, and they weren't supposed to use his bird unless it was an extreme emergency and he was unable to go. Which had never happened.

Virgil was constantly on to him to get them installed. The repeated conversation going something like: "If somebody falls before safety rails are installed that would be bad."

"I don't need safety rails Virgil."

Which would result in an eye roll.

"I didn't specify who that someone would be"

"Well no one but you is allowed to fly her"

It was a good thing that Virgil always had more important maintenance to do or else he would install them himself

He could virtually do everything with his eyes closed. He knew the timing of his elevator down to the second, and was never off balance when the extending arms of his gangway moved to take him to his waiting pilot seat. So he couldn't see a need for all the added time, work and maintenance that installing safety rails would require.

-TBTBTBTBTB-

Landing his bird after a series of long missions with very little down time, Scott was set on three things; coffee, a shower and his bed.

In his haste to disembark Scott didn't stop to do any of his regular post flight checks before he was off. This however meant that his gangway hadn't yet fully locked into place... A sudden jolt, a single foot missed the platform and he was falling.

He hit the ramp hard, feeling his breath get knocked out of him and a sting of pain as metal gashed his arm. It all happened so fast as his momentum carried him over the edge, His hands scrabbling at the metal desperate to find purchase.

Scott cried out as his fingertips caught hold of the edge of the platform, jarring him to a stop, completely suspended over nothing. Gasping for air, his muscles screaming at the sudden abuse Scott clung desperately to the edge.

His mind, swirling with vertigo at the sickening fall beneath him, was trying to catch up with what was happening. He had very few options, without a free hand to contact anyone for help, he was going to have to gather the strength to pull himself up. He adjusted his grip, took a steading breath and pulled. His body protested as he hauled himself up and rolled back onto the gangway, breathing heavily with the shock at what had almost happened.

He lay there until he had stopped trembling with adrenaline and he felt steady enough to attempt to reach solid ground. Deciding there was no shame in crawling off the ramp, as long as no one saw him, he pulled himself to his hands and knees. He had never felt more relieved to reach his lift, as he quickly righted himself, stepped in and jabbed the button for the main house.

-TBTBTBTBTB-

Scott tried not to look conspicuous as he walked into the lounge. Virgil was reclining on the couch and glanced up as Scott entered.

"Hey Virg" Scott said as he headed for the opposite door and the privacy of his room.

Virgil's eyes narrowed and scanned the eldest "You're hiding something"

Scott sighed, there was no use denying anything if Virgil was suspicious. He turned to face Virgil "I -"

"Scott! Why didn't you tell me you were injured on a mission!"

He blinked "What?"

Virgil stood up, gesturing to his arm.

Blood was seeping through his sleeve leaving a crimson stain. He had forgotten about the gash from his fall, but now that he had remembered it, it had begun to sting.

"I...uh"

Virgil rolled his eyes "Let's get you to the infirmary"

-TBTBTBTBTB-

The next morning Scott was suspiciously absent, but it didn't take long for Virgil to track him down.

"What are you doing?"

Scott was sitting on his gangway surrounded by tools and parts, he had even dragged out the welding equipment.

"I thought, given that we've got some spare time I might catch up on some things I've been meaning to do. So I'm installing some safety rails"

"Uh Huh?" Virgil cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, you know, if someone falls it would be bad"

Virgil sat down to help Scott "I knew you were hiding something else!"

"How!?"

Virgil shrugged "You complied too easy when I dragged you to the infirmary."


End file.
